memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fire
, a Changeling in the form of fire]] ]] Fire is a chemical reaction and a form of combustion. It generally creates heat and could cause burn injuries. Some lamps used an open flame to provide light similar to candles. Fire occurred at the haystacks near the silo of farmer , when it was destroyed by the Klingon courier Klaang by using his disruptor in 2151. ( ) Signage on the doors aboard the Earth Cargo Service freighter instructed to behave during an emergency procedure. In the event of fire, the fire alarm should be activated and the area should be evacuated. The fire control personnel's arrival should be awaited. ( ) A house fire killed an unidentified corpse in the Earth movie Appointment with Danger seen by T'Pol in a nightmare in 2153. ( ) In early 2368 a fire occurred in the biolab aboard the . Commander Riker and Worf rescued Alexander and two Corvan gilvos. ( ) The pre-industrial society of Barkon IV believed that fire was one of the four basic elements of the universe, along with water, sky and rock. By exposing wood to flame, it was believed that the fire in the wood was encouraged to show itself. ( ) Fire aboard a starship or space station was normally extinguished by the fire-suppression system. ( ) Ferengi Grand Nagus Zek described getting older as "The fire dims". ( ) The Bajoran farmer Mullibok kept an open fire place in his cottage on the Bajoran moon Jerrado. On the outside he built a kiln. After he finished working on the kiln and fired it, Major Kira fulfilled her duty and placed several fires in his cottage. Now, that his house will no longer stand, Mullibok had to leave the moon with her. ( ) When the crew of Deep Space 9 experienced their imaginations becoming reality, Major Kira Nerys saw a fireball exploding in the lower pylon one. ( ) A fire occurred in corridor H-12-A in the habitat ring of Deep Space 9 in 2369, caused by a plasma surge. ( ) The same year a bomb destroyed the school on Deep Space 9's promenade. A fire damaged the rest of the school before a Bajoran could stop the fire by using a fire extinguisher. ( ) The dragons of Berengaria VII breathed fire. ( ; ) In 2371, Robert Picard and his son René were killed by a fire at their home in France. ( ) In an alternate timeline in 2374, Captain Kathryn Janeway suffered third-degree burns from a fire when she entered Deflector Control to activate the navigational deflector. ( ) Changelings had the ability to morph into the form of fire. ( ) See also * Campfire * Crest Forest Fire District * Fire alarm * Fire alert * Fire Caves * Fire escape * Fire extinguisher * Firefighter * Fireplace * Fire-suppression system * Spontaneous combustion Appendices Background information A deleted scene from the pilot episode featured an alien fire eater on Rigel X, portrayed by professional fire eater Debra Lamb Bailleaux. External link * de:Feuer Category:Chemistry Category:Deleted and unused material in background